


The Honeymoon Phase

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: “We’ve been married for less than a month and you already don’t need me to get your jollies.”





	

Rafael took a dried peach from the bowl on the table and munched on it. He smiled as he walked across the stateroom, climbed onto the bed, and crawled up to his husband. Trevor was sound asleep, lying on his stomach. The covers were down around his waist, leaving his strong back and the top of his buttocks exposed. 

Rafael’s hand stroked across the smooth expanse of skin. He sighed, a happy whistle coming from his lips. Those lips soon moved across the nape of Trevor’s neck, his spine, and shoulder blades. Trevor groaned into his pillow as Rafael caressed his hair with one hand and his buttocks with the other.

“Too early.” He mumbled.

“No, cuchura, its normal morning time I promise.”

“Don’t believe you.”

“I said I promise.” Rafael laughed some, leaning to kiss Trevor’s cheek. “You don’t have to wake up, I'm content to just caress you all over.”

“We’ve been married for less than a month and you already don’t need me to get your jollies.” Trevor murmured.

“I love you so much.” Rafael kissed his shoulder.

“It’s still dark out, Rafi.”

“No, it’s cloudy as hell. Imagine my disappointment when I was actually up for the sunrise and couldn’t even see it. I took some pictures anyway but it wasn’t what I wanted. I expected the perfect sunrise over the water…that’s why I wanted an east facing stateroom.”

“We've got two more days, you'll get it baby.”

“Turn over, I want to taste you.”

Trevor took his time but managed to get it done. His smile was sleepy as Rafael’s mouth clamped over his. He moaned when Rafael’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He wrapped one long arm around his husband as they kissed passionately. Rafael moved his lips to the underside of Trevor’s chin, his throat, his neck. He kissed across Trevor’s chest, nibbling on his nipples and lavishing his nipple ring with his tongue.

“You're insatiable.” He grinned.

“I can't help myself.” Rafael moaned.

“As I said…insatiable.”

“You love me?” he stopped for just a moment, looking into Trevor’s sleepy blue eyes.

Trevor took his husband’s face in his hands. There were probably a million things he could say and wanted to say, despite his sleepiness. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I love you more than words could ever express. For the rest of my life I get to love you. I get to like you, I get to cuddle you, and I get to grow old with you. I get to make love to you. I get to give you every happiness in the world.”

“Kisses,” Rafael whispered, bringing his lips close to Trevor’s. “Kisses make me so happy.”

Trevor kissed him deeply. Rafael pushed the sheets down, shimmying his body under them and into Trevor’s arms.

“Oh, oh, wait.” Trevor said. “While I think the Avengers briefs are fuckin adorable, you know this is a naked bed, Barba.”

“You don’t find the Incredible Hulk sexy?”

“C'mere you.”

Rafael laughed as Trevor rolled over and pinned him on the bed. One of Trevor’s hands held Rafael’s wrists as he straddled him. His other hand stroked Rafael’s torso, felt him quiver under his fingers. He felt his erection grow in those silly, but adorable Avengers briefs. Under other circumstances, a fortysomething man in superhero underwear would be ridiculous. With Rafael, it was just perfect. Even still, Trevor wanted him naked.

“Someone’s awake now.” Rafael grinned.

“Tell me that you want it.” Trevor said. He palmed his husband’s erection.

“Flip me over, hold me down, and take me, Trevor. Make sure I know who I belong to.”

“You're such a sweet talker.”

“C'mon daddy, I'm ready.”

The way Rafael bit his lip made Trevor crazy. He really could turn him on and once Trevor got revved up, it was hard to come down. He would take him, he would make Rafael scream his name so loud that security might get called. Trevor smiled as he freed him from the briefs.

“I'm going to get the ball gag.” He said.

“It’s under my pillow.”

“And you want it?” Trevor asked.

“Oh yes.”

“What's the safe word?” Trevor reached under the pillow and grabbed it. 

He had bought the small ones so that Rafael could still speak when he was gagged. This was all rather new to him but he knew how much Rafael loved it. They started up slow but were beginning to enjoy taking it up just a notch. Trevor was still in his comfort zone, Rafael never asked him to leave it. It wouldn’t be fun if the both of them weren't safe and comfortable.

“Donut.” Rafael smiled.

“Say it again.” Trevor said as he secured the ball gag.

Rafael repeated the word and he was clearly understood. Then Trevor playfully slapped his belly, getting up on his knees.

“Turn over. Now.”

Rafael was eager in following the command. Trevor got a pillow from the top of the bed and slid it under his hips for comfort. Rafael perched his butt a bit higher in the air, yelping when Trevor slapped it. They both liked it so much he did it again, and once more for good measure. Rafael could barely contain the moan after his whimper. 

Trevor pumped his cock a few times, being very generous with the lube. He put some on his fingers as well. He teased Rafael a little before thrusting one finger, and then two, in his ass. The ADA groaned, loving the pleasurable pain. Trevor explored with his fingers, leaning to nibble and bite Rafael’s neck. 

He was coming to like when Rafael couldn’t talk. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the sound of his voice, but just hearing his moans and mumbles was a turn on. Trevor pulled out, gripping Rafael’s wrists behind his back with one hand before mounting him. Oh God, he felt so good, Trevor couldn’t help but cry out. He started slow, knew that would drive Rafael crazy, and it was only a matter of time before he was thrusting his hips upward trying to meet his strokes.

“Stop moving.” Trevor said, gripping his wrists tighter.

He had to hold back his laughter as Rafael tried to complain around the ball gag. While it was good enough for Trevor to hear the safe word, it wasn’t made for much conversation. They both liked it that way. Gripping his hip tight, Trevor began to thrust deeper. He sped up his movements and threw his head back in ecstasy.

“Oh Rafi, ohhh God, goddamn.”

Rafael moaned loudly, writhing under Trevor as he pinned his wrists harder.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby.”

“Don’t stop.” Rafael whimpered through his ball gag. “Don’t stop.”

Trevor didn’t want to stop and he couldn’t stop. He let go of Rafael’s wrists and pulled him up on his knees. Though they were sore, Rafael balanced on his wrists and the palms of his hands. He knew what was coming and it was worth a little extra soreness. A drop of lube in the palm of his hand, Trevor reached in front of him and began to stroke Rafael. He slowed down on his thrusts, timing it with the rhythm of jerking his husband off. Rafael was going mad behind his ball gag but the moaning and whimpering just came out sounded like strangled gurgles.

“Breathe!” Trevor commanded.

Rafael tightly gripped the sheets and threw his head back. He felt his climax starting to build; knew it was going to be amazing. Trevor came at almost the same time as he did, cursing, thrusting, and quivering his way to a ferocious end. Rafael’s arms gave out on him and he fell onto the mattress. Something like that would normally bother him, he didn’t really like being on anything wet and messy, but this morning he didn’t give a damn. Trevor was still on top of him, making sure not to relax his full weight on Rafael. He was gentle as he undid the ball gag and pulled it from his mouth.

“Donut.” Rafael murmured.

“Cute.” Trevor leaned to kiss the nape of his neck. He was gentle as he held Rafael’s hips and slowly pulled his body away. Rafael whimpered, stiffened, and then relaxed. “Are you alright, baby?”

“I'm sticky and gross.” He mumbled. “But I feel pretty high.”

“I'm going to run you a nice, hot bath.” Trevor lay on his side. He stroked Rafael’s back and kissed his shoulder. “You'll get clean and it'll relax your hurt muscles. Did I hurt you?”

“Yes.” Rafael grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rafi. We’ll lay for just a little while and then I’ll turn on the Jacuzzi.”

“Perfect.” Rafael did the OK sign with his fingers. “Donut.”

“I think you might have some pistons firing wrongly in your brain right now.” Trevor laughed a bit. “No donuts. Just bath, breakfast, and a morning nap. We have two more wonderful days before we dock in New York City. I want to take advantage of every single moment.”

“Mmm, me too. After our nap we should get massages while housekeeping handles the room. Then we’ll take a nice walk on deck. Are you still having the best honeymoon ever?”

Trevor nodded. There had been four days in the French Riviera, three in London, and from there they boarded the QE2 back to New York; six days at sea. Everything had been such a whirlwind. Trevor was so happy and every time he looked at Rafael he had the same happy look on his face. There was cuddling, kissing, and the most amazing sex ever. They shopped and danced and one night in London stayed up all night long. Trevor took so many pictures on his phone it was a wonder he still had any storage. Their life together was starting with such an awesome bang.

“I'm not sure I’ll ever be able to top this.” Rafael said, moving into Trevor’s arms with a tired groan.

“It’s not a competition, babe. It’s a wonderful reprieve from the real world but when we get back you’re still gonna be my husband…I won the lottery.” Trevor rubbed his back.

“Happiness.” Rafael smiled.

“Absolute bliss, as a matter of fact.”

“Mmm…donut.”

“A little of that too. I promise.” Trevor smiled.

***


End file.
